Various network-based publication systems (e.g., EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®) may facilitate the buying or selling of items (e.g., goods or services) by their users. However, because an item being sold on network-based publication systems is often not available to be physically inspected (e.g., physically handled or viewed) by a prospective buyer of the item prior to an agreement by the prospective buyer to purchase the item, it may be relatively easy for sellers to falsify information about the items they are selling in comparison to an item that is being sold by the seller at a brick-and-mortar store. Fraudulent advertising may reduce an amount of trust of buyers and sellers of items on the network-based publication system, which may, in turn, reduce a profit that an owner of the network-based publication system may receive based on completions of transactions on the network-based publication system. Therefore, it may be beneficial to the owner of the network-based publication system to implement systems and methods to reduce a likelihood that information provided about items by sellers of the items is false information.